To Overcome II
by Fruitloop11
Summary: The rewrite . A spell, A Pink-haired kunoichi, The Wizard World, a searching Kazekage, And the beginning of a Shinobi war. GaaSaku RWHG HPGW.


**To Overcome II**

_Prologue_

* * *

Sakura spat blood as she stood up from the ground she landed on.

Her body sore, Her clothing had tears. Scratches and dirt covered her body.

Keeping her senses alert as she looked up quickly to the giant clay bird circling above her. Her head snapped forward as a seemingly young redheaded figure appeared. Dozens of puppets suddenly surrounding her.

"Let's finish this brat[**1**]. We have a deadline to meet. I hate-"

"Being late. I know master[**2**], un"

Sakura knew she couldn't run from them. She already did as much damage as she could from the time they encountered each other. Forcing Sasori of the red sand out of his scorpion-like shell[**3**], and driving Deidara, the Akatsuki explosions expert, to the air with a shattered right leg and a broken arm.

Unfortunately, unlike her, both akatsuki members were long-ranged fighters.

If they didn't have the unfair advantage of numbers, then maybe she would've stood a chance.

Sakura pumped chakra into her hands and feet, ready to move when they started attacking her again.

Her eyes moved from Sasori to Deidara to the puppets and back to Sasori again.

The air was tense, A small breeze made her hair sway. Instantaneously, A clay bird fell, Sasori's fingers twitched and Sakura _moved_.

"_KATSU!"_

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stared uneasily at each other before one broke eye contact. He cleared his throat and raised his wand.

"_Alia dimensionem vocare![**4**]"_

* * *

Sakura laid face down on the dirt. An estimate of seventy destroyed puppets around her.

Deidara leaned against a clay bird, resting his right leg, stared at her defeated form with a smirk.

Sasori Stood in front of her unscathed, frowning slightly at the destroyed puppets. There would be a lot of repairs to make after this whole ordeal was through and the Jinchuuriki was captured.

"That was a clever trick cherry blossom, hmm." Deidara said, smirking at Sakura while she glared at him.

"Using my art against master's hmm." Deidara limped towards her.

Sakura started struggling against the puppets holding her down.

Deidara reached her and squatted in front of her, showing no indication of his right leg hurting. "I knew it would be interesting when we ran into you hmm. Our unplanned bait"

Sakura struggled to break free harder, feeling a heavy tug on her gut.

"You won't capture him. He'll have back up and I've already injured you!"

Before he could reply, the sand stirred restlessly under them and a rumbling noise came for the distance behind Sakura.

Deidara smirked and stood up, "I've had worse injuries and still won"

As the group drew neared, the sand writhed wildly. Sakura felt ten chakra's aproaching. Eight behind her, from Suna's direction... and two in front.

The aweful tugging in her gut was getting worst.

Deidara, now standing next to Sasori- who was looking expectantly at the direction the two chakra signatures- still had the infuriating smirk on his face, "We have back back-up too"

Sakura jerked and grimaced in pain, her body felt like being squeezed through a tight tube sucking her in. Her hands clammy, her body shaking, mind panicking, her voice screaming "_GAARA!"_ hysterically.

.

.

Time stopped

The sand stopped.

Her vision blurred

Her heart beat the only thing she could hear

_badump badump badump_

_._

_._

Time came back. The Sand doubled its writhing to a manic frenzy and the Chakra signatures sped up. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and went closer to her.

The squeezing stopped and Sakura closed her eyes in relief.

Only to have her eyes fly open as invisible claws dug into her navel, trying to drag her away.

Her mind vaguely registered the arrival of two other Akatsuki's. Their matching cloaks swaying softly in the wind. Not seeing the reason for her pain.

Sakura dug her fingers to the ground, resisting the dragging force of the claws. Her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. The claws dug deeper into her stomach, pulling at her so strongly she had no choice but to close her eyes and let go.

.

.

When the other group lead by the Kazekage arrived a few seconds later... she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[1]. **This is what Sasori called Deidara in Canon-verse

**[2]. **Danna

**[3]. **Hiruko.

**[4]. "**Another dimension to call/summon"

This was finished weeks ago but there was a problem with the compatibility of my document (or something)

Right. Tell me what you think :)

The next chapter is gonna be out soon (hopefully)


End file.
